A Change on the Past TESTER
by flush1
Summary: What would happen if the thing that happened to change Taka into Scar happenned but he still maintained as Taka and didn't change into a cold hearted lion by the name of Scar On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Lion King or anything that this story seems to be related to)

"Taka come fast, and meet your new brother" called a little blue bird that responded by the name of Zazu

Almost immediately came a three months brown/black cub with piercing green eyes dark brown pelt and the fur around his mouth and on his paws was colored cream white rushed to greet his new brother with a smile on the face "Mommy, mommy he is my new brother" at this a golden lion stiffed in anger, it was not a secret that between the royal family the current the black pelted and green eyed, lion king Ahadi had a great hate towards his first born and that it was equally responded by his first born.

It remembered Ahadi of himself, intelligent but without knowing how to use it, brave but without respect for anyone, with ambitions and worst of all an outlander someone that didn't belong here, and the black pelt was said to have been a prophecy made by the shaman that was a baboon by the name of Rafiki that a black pelt lion king would only bring the Pride Lands desolation sadness and destruction if he wasn't stooped, while another lion why help of other lions with different pelt color could avoid this fate, and he quickly assumed that as a king he would kept his pride and land protection and keep it safe, an example of this was when he banished the hyenas after killing the leaders and as his first heir was Taka, he was the one that would bring the Pride Land to its fall, he would not let this happen, he had been trying to find a path that would dispose of his first heir without leaving the pride without a leader, that's where Mufasa would enter, the perfect heir, modeled after himself of course, the only problem was that the young cub knew when how to take care of himself, of course he always stayed with him mother or other lioness that disliked him for being a outlander, the young cub by the name of Taka hated his Father it was no surprise after various intents to exile him, or get him killed, one three hyena cubs, especially one that never stopped laughting, was the only good thing had managed to come out good out of it, or that he had managed to learn how to survive on his own something that he knew would come in handy for the future, if how he was treated was any hint.

"Yes Taka, his name is Mufasa" called weakly Uru mother of the new born cub after a few seconds she said "Taka I love you and your brother along your father with all my heart" just before the Lion Queen closed her eyes to welcome her eternal slept.

"Mom/Uru/Queen!" called various voices seeing the Queen death, leaving a new born cub to be protected and raised by the pride, but more importantly by his Brother and Father, the lions roared towards the sky out of sadness and anger about losing one of the best queens they ever had

A baboon, by the name of Rafiki, who had been taking care of the delivery and trying to make the Mother stay in this world, just shook his head and muttered loud enough to everyone to hear "Her time in world ended, but she always watching us" looking at the sky that was showing a single star the star of the new Queen that had passed away "the Coronation must be completed" with that he picked the new born cub and walked towards the end of Pride Rock and lifted Mufasa nobody dared to celebrate for the crying newborn, knowing what had transpired a few minutes before.


	2. Chapter 2

Time-skip six months.

Five lion cubs were playing in the waterhole near the Pride rocks, well three she-cubs were playing and one cub with lying was standing aside on his front paws looking towards the slowly darkening sky, thinking about before his brother had been born, remembering his brother he looked toward him, who seemed to be deep in though, before he noticed a red mark on his cheek.

This brought him a flashback about the last conversation he had with his mother before the childbirth of his little brother.

Taka's Flashback.

Taka was coming home from playing with his best friends, the three exiled Hyena cubs, in the Elephant Cemetery, the news of him having a little brother had hit them hard, and they knew that as he knew that his life would be more difficult now that his father had another heir, and the only form was that if he 'disappeared' and he didn't exactly wanted that, and it seemed that his best friends didn't want that as it seemed after they had pledged loyalty to him, something that coming from any animal even from exiled means that you can count on them, at all times good or bad, and he knew that he could count with them, as he pledged his loyalty to them to help them.

He was so deeply in though that he almost; keyword almost missed the smell of blood in the air, he turned towards where the smell was coming from, just to see as a badly injured lioness, carrying two things on her mouth, cut thought the high grass, but before he could do anything she dropped to the ground after seeing him, just to later have another lion jump above her, a outlander lion by the looks of his fur and how malnourished he looks and the scar he had between his eyes.

He landed in from of the collapsed lioness that struggles to her paws "give me the baby if you want to live" while he prepared to pounce, awaiting the answer he knew that would come. 

When she finally stood to her paws "Sarafina and Zira are my daughters and they deserve better than to be left to you, Dhambi"

While this happened Taka finally recognized the things on the mouth of the lioness it were two cubs, two passed out month old she-cubs, one was a orange one the tone color as him, he assumed she was Sarafina while the other one had a brown with beige fur and a darker brown on a mark on her forehead and her left ear was bleeding he assumed that was Zira.

"You have decided you fate, Tuzo" Dhambi said just before he pounced on Tuzo, she knowing that this was her last moments, used her last strengths to put her claws to the front, just before Dhambi arrived to met the claws, he almost impacted them but he managed to change his trajectory in mid fly so he was only hit on part of the face but, but it was better than to being slashed across the chest, but he managed to bite her neck, thus ending her life.

That's when he noticed Taka watching all along and remembered, that the King had a heir, thinking that this was a good revenge for exiling him "Let's pay your father back for what he did to me those years ago" Dhabi said signaling at his scar between his eyes, before slashing at the petrified cub, who managed to move a little backwards so that the slash didn't hit him fully, but just in the left eye but before he could do continue, the mother of the cub, that had come as fast as she could with the extra weight after hearing the cry of pain from the cub, had already pined Dhabi to the ground with her claws.

"What are you doing here Dhabi? And what have you done to my cub?" Uru hissed obviously angry.

"Uru, I came for my daughters that disgrace of lioness tried to steal and when I arrive your cub was already hurt" he said truly lying through his teeth.

"That's not true mom! He is lying" said the prince while holding his eye.

In the moment Uru turned towards her son, the pressure she had over Dhabi lessened, he seeing this slashed ad her chest, to try to escape, but the queen as soon as the impact hit she moved a claw towards his neck, ending his life almost immediately.

Seeing the wound on her mom Taka asked "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes Taka I will be okay, Taka you pick the other one, they cannot stay here, they would die" Said Uru, as she picked Zira she started walking a little ahead before she stopped letting Taka cath up to her, when he finally cached up to her she said something that threw Taka completely off "Taka please if I am not around please promise me take care of yourself and be a big brother to your little brother, and protect the pride ,I beg you this because you and your brother are the best thing to ever happen to me and it would kill me if I know you are hurt"

When he finally processed the "yes, but why are you saying that, mom?"

She gave a sigh and said "Taka please promise it by your life" with tears on her eyes, not that Taka could see.

Still confused Taka said "But mom - …" cut off by Uru almost yelling angrily still tears on her eyes, that's when he noticed that she was crying.

"Just do it Taka!"

"Okay I promise mom, that by my life, that I will take care of myself, be a big brother to my little brother and protect the pride, but answer me please why are you making me do this?" Taka said sure he was a little scared and confused but he was sure about what he had just done.

She didn't responded, just smiled, she just continued walking towards the pride never saying something about her wound, the next day Zira and Sarafina had awaken and after they explained all and they stopped crying, they quickly became friends of Taka, and it looked like Sarafina had a crush on him, the Hyenas cubs were surprised about his scar and quickly assumed that Ahadi had been the one that made it, and looked close to go and fight Ahadi full grown Lion King or not, but after the story about how it happened, they calmed down and looked now surprised by what happened but netherless they accepted him, all seemed to be going good, until the next week Uru gave birth to Mufasa and died the causes were that Uru never told anyone about her wound in result the wound didn't heal like it should have plus the fatigue of the cub-birth were to much, the pride was completely was sad hearing this news, but it was nothing compared to what the royal family was feeling, Taka though it was his fault but he would still maintain his promise to her mom, Ahadi started to make bad decisions to the kingdom and pride while trying to teach his newborn son how to reign the pride and kingdom and the relations between Father and Son only got worse, in short they were devastated but trying to move on.

Flashback End

Remembering his brother he looked toward him, who seemed to be deep in though, before he noticed a red mark on his cheek and decided to ask him what's happened, not knowing that Mufasa was having a flashback but it was more recent, let's say this morning.

Mufasa's Flashback

"Dad could I go play with Zira, Sarafina and my brother" a familiar six months golden cub asked his Father.

"No, you must train to reign this kingdom, which do you think is more precious to you, learning how to reign your future kingdom and bring the pride to new heights, that even my reign couldn't have hopes to achieve and taking good care of your mate that I have gotten you o_r playing with your so called brother! _" Ahadi calmly responded except for the last part that was said with a barely contained rage something.

The rage in his Father words were caught by the young prince who started fearing not for his safety, he feared for that of his brother, the only one that had showed to really care about him, not the kingdom, not as someone without a mother, certainly that he was a son of the current Lion King and that he was being trained to be a king, and possibly remove his brother from the middle, the same one that simply saw him as that him, Mufasa, Taka; suddenly he caught what his father said about him taking care of the kingdom "but why would I need to take care of the kingdom, if Taka is the he…-" Mufasa was cut off by the paw of his father meting his face and sending him flying towards the stone wall.

"No, you will…-" the King was cut off by a lioness entering and telling him.

"Your Highness, the mate of the prince has arrived, it is recommendable that they spend time with each other, so they can govern better the pride when they grow up" said a lioness from the entrance to the cave.

Ahadi responded with "And how do you suppose that they should spent time with each other, Mtume?" clearly considering how to help the pride.

The newly introduced Mtume responded, almost immediately "By playing with each other, sir" sending a wink that the king didn't caught, towards Mufasa, who gave back smile of gratitude.

Ahadi seeing nothing bad about the plan said "Okay, Mufasa go and play with your future mate and take Zuru with you he needs to learn to protect the prince"

"King the major domo is with the other prince" Mtume trying to get a little more from the king.

"What _other_ prince!" with huge venom on the word other, that almost caught off guard the lioness, if not for that she knew about the relation between the first heir and the king.

"Yes your _highness_ I will take the prince Mufasa and his mate Sarabi towards Zuru" obviously angry towards the king reaction about his older son.

With that they steeped out of the cave to find a five month old she-sub with beige color of fur and black eyes, smiling at them appeared.

'Maybe this is not so bad, at least she is cute' though the young prince.

'He is cute' though the new she-cub of the pride.

'At least their reactions to each other is good, at least the King _finally _did something good, since the dead of the Queen' it was the truth since the Queen Uru the King had made bad decisions for the reign and the pride.

Mtume opened her mouth but instead of the voice she said "Mufasa are you alright?" it was with the manly voice of his brother.

End Flashback

Shaking his head from the though of this morning, Mufasa noticed that he had the three she-cubs and his brother looking in concern at him, more specifically his face, where there was a red mark.

"Yes I am alright" he lied.

Caching the lie, Sarabi said "Somehow I don't believe it" mockingly "now seriously what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" looking away Mufasa said, ashamed to look at Taka.

"Hey Taka, are you busy to play?" came from the bushes were later came the three Hyena cubs, at this everyone, except Taka, looked ready to fight.

"Calm down guys" Taka said seeing how everyone even Zazu was ready to fight.

"But…-" was all that Zazu could say before Taka said.

"I said calm down, I know this three" standing now in front of the three Hyenas pointing to the laughing one "That's Ed…" with that he introduced everyone to the other group never noticing that the mom of Zazu, Zaru, had gone to alert the King of the three Hyenas.

When they noticed it was too late, if the various lioness and their father was any indication circling them, seeing this the first words that came to a scared Taka were "uh oh", knowing that he was going to be blamed about this, even Ed had stopped laughing and started looking for an exit, when he noticed one he just needed to alert the other.

Taka who finally understood what Ed was trying to said traduced to the others (Banzai and Banzai) in a whisper "there is a hole in the circle of lions to the right, next to the others, we may make it we just need a distraction, when I say now you run for it, try to make it in one piece" their protest were silenced by the glare that he send them.

"I exiled the Hyenas for a reason, and that was your last change, you have entered forbidden territory for you, with help of my ex-heir, for that you are no longer Taka, my son and heir, you now are Scar an exiled lion" said the emotionless king, with that he slashed, with claws unshed, at the already scared left eye of the cub, widening the scar on his eye, the newly named Scar looked towards his father, with hate and angry tears on his eyes, who now looked ready to make damage.

At the widening of the eyes of the cubs and a single lioness, Mtume, who was thinking 'it is my fault, this is my whole fault I will, but at least lest give them a chance to escape here without more damage' deciding this she tackled Ahadi, who was preparing another strike, "Run!" while looking at Taka who seeing this yelled "Now!" with that the Hyenas and him started to run towards the hole on the circle with Mtume close behind while the other lioness checked the King somehow rolled into the waterhole.

This was the last time someone saw Taka/Scar and the Hyenas who had come with them along Mtume for two years.


End file.
